The Warrior and the Ice Queen
by Strumwulf
Summary: Wilheim Kraiser travels to the Duel Academy to learn more about Dueling and to find new opponents. Along the way, he will find friends, ememies and love. Will eventually be Wilheim and Alexis. I'll being the using the English names for the characters .
1. Chapter 1

First Meeting

The Warrior and the Ice Queen

Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh and Yu-Gi-Oh GX are the property of their creators.

Chapter 1 - First Meeting

As Zane and Alexis watched the new kid walk onto the duel field to face Dr. Crowler, another person approached them and asked with a strong german accent, "May I join you?"

Alexis turned toward the voice and saw the tallest and most solidly built man she had every seen. He stood at about half a head taller than Zane and was built like that actor from the old Conan movies, Arnold something. His dark red hair reached the bottom of his back, and tied back in a heavy braid. He was wearing dark blue denim pants, knee high leather boots, a T-shirt, a dark green trenchcoat and gloves that matched the coat. You could see on the left glove a ring around the middle of the forearm where the glove was not as faded. "Uh, sure. I'm Alexis, this is Zane. What's your name?" asked Alexius.

"I'm Wilheim Krasier. It's a pleasure to meet such a vision of beauty." Wilheim said. "Of course, its an honor to meet Zane Truesdale, Kraiser of Duel Academy again."

"We've meet?" asked Zane.

"It was but briefly at the European Championships last year. You were traveling with an Atticus Rhodes. We talked briefly before Atticus and I dueled." Wilheim replied. "Now shall we watch the young man down there duel?"

"He's facing Dr. Crowler, it's going to be a tough duel." Alexis said.

"True, but we might get a chance to see that rare monster he's said to have." Zane added.

"May I ask what you are talking about?" asked Wilheim.

"Oh, sorry, you wouldn't know, but Dr. Crowler is said have the Ancient Gear Golem in his deck. But he rarely duels at the school, so no one is certain that it is in there." Alexis explained.

"Ah, Gear Golem. I have heard of the card, though I've never seen one played. This will be a treat then." Wilheim said as he leaned against the railing to watch the duel. "The boy, he is using the Elemental Heros. Not many can use them to their full potential. I wonder how many of the fusions, he has managed to find."

"What do you mean, Wilheim," Asked Alexis. "The number of fusions?"

"Most people disregard the Elemental Hero cards, because of their low attack for the most part. Sparkman, for example, is one of the strongest with 1600 ATK. But each E-hero can be used in a fusion with at least one other to generate one of the strongest arrays of fusion monsters seen in the game. Let me show you a couple I have with me." Wilheim said as he pulled his deck out and slid two cards out and handed them to Alexis. "These two are perfect example of what I'm talking about"

"What, these two use the same monsters as their materials, but their effects are totally different." Exclaimed Alexis.

"Ja, Flare Wingman and Phoenix Enforcer are both very deadly in their own way. If they are played right, even Herr Zane would have trouble. Ah, the Doctor has summoned the Ancient Gear Golem. Quite Impressive." Wilheim said as he watched the Gear Golem rise above the Dueling Ring.

"Hmm, It appears the boy has just about won this match with the good Doctor."

"Why do you say that?" Zane asked.

"He has activated the Field Card Skyscraper and has Flare Wingman on the field. Unless Herr Doctor can stop Flare Wingman's attack, he has lost."

"Even with the boost from Skyscraper, Flare Wingman only has 3100 ATK. Doctor Crowler will only take 100 points of damage." Alexis said.

"No, Wilheim is right, you didn't figure in Wingman's effect, Alexis" Zane said.

"What?" Alexis asked as she once again looked at the cards in her hand. "Oh, I see now. Dr. Crowler isn't going to be happy about this."


	2. Chapter 2

"You ask why I fight and why I duel, Herr Jaden

The Warrior and the Ice Queen

Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh and Yu-Gi-Oh GX are the property of their creators.

Testing a Deck

"You ask why I fight and why I duel, Herr Jaden?" Wilheim answered. "I do both to find out who I am and who my opponent is. A great general once said, If you know the enemy and know yourself, you need not fear the result of a hundred battles. If you know yourself but not the enemy, for every victory gained you will also suffer a defeat. If you know neither the enemy nor yourself, you will succumb in every battle. Now, shall we duel and find ourselves through battle."

"Your on Wilheim. You better have your game on, because I'm going all out." Jaden said.

"Then lets duel." Replied Wilheim (4000 LP), as he and Jaden (4000 LP) activated their duel disks.

"Cool, I'll start with my Pot of Greed, letting me draw 2 cards from my Deck." Jaden said. "Then I'll set one monster in face-down defense, and set 2 cards. Your move."

"Good start, I play Swords of Revealing Light revealing your face-down monster." Swords of Light appear on Jaden's side of the field, and his face-down card flips revealing E-Hero Clayman (800/2000). "Now I summon Spear Dragon (1900/0) in Attack Mode and set 2 cards."

"I'll set one card on the field, and since I can't attack due to your swords, I can't attack, so I'll end my turn."

"I activate my Jar of Greed and draw 1 card. Now its my turn and I draw again. First I tribute my Spear Dragon for Des Volstgalph (2200/1700). Now Des Volstgalph attack Clayman with Shatter Wave."

"Not so fast, I reveal my Sakuretsu Armor to destroy your dragon."

"A good move, Jaden, but I activate my second card, Counter Trap and neutralize your trap. Now, my dragon's special ability activates. It's similar to your Flame Wingman's ability in that whenever my dragon destroys a monster, he inflicts an extra 500 points of damage."

"Now I activate, my face-down, Hero Signal, and summon from Deck, Elemental Hero Sparkman in Defense Mode." Jaden (3500 LP) said.

"Very well, I end my turn," said Wilheim.

"My Draw. I play Creature Swap, causing us to switch monsters."

"And you activate Des Volstgalph's second ability, everytime a normal or quickplay spell is activated, his attack raises by 200 points until the end of the turn, but this will do you no good as you still cannot attack. (2200/1700 - 2400/1700)"

"I place one more card face-down and end my turn."

"I draw, place a monster in face-down defense and end my turn."

"I draw, then end my turn causing your swords to go away."

"Very well, now the end begins, Herr Jaden. First I draw. Second, I flip-summon my monster, revealing my Cyber Jar. All monsters on the field are sent to the graveyard, and we each pick up 5 cards from the top of our deck, summoning to the field any level 4 or lower monsters." Wilheim says as picks up Mystical Space Typhoon, Reasoning, Book of the Moon and summons in attack position Element Dragon and Rancer Dragonute. Jaden picks up Sakuretsu Armor, Skyscraper, solemn Judgement, Summons E Hero Sparkman and sets Morphin Jar.

"Now I play Pot of Greed to draw 2 cards. Then I play Reasoning."

"Reasoning, I've never seen that card before."

"It's simple, you call out a monster level and I pickup cards until I get a monster card, if the monster is the same level you called it goes to the Graveyard, along with the other cards I picked, but it it's not, I special summon it to the field. Now choose."

"I call level 6."

"And I pick up Dragon dwelling in the Cave and Special Summon it in Defense position, Now I place Mystical Space Typhoon to get rid of one of your face-down cards. Next I summon White Horns Dragon (2200/1400 – 2800/1400), and activate it's special effect. By removing up to 5 spell cards in your graveyard from play, I can increase his attack by 300 points."

"I have 2 spell cards in my graveyard, so White Horns Dragon gains how much?"

"600 Attack points, Jaden. Now I play Polymerization and sending 5 dragons from my hand and the field to summon one of the strongest dragons ever seen, the Five Headed Dragon (5000/5000) and I set my remaining card. Now I have White Horns Dragon attack your Morphin Jar with White Horn Slash, causing both of us to discard our hands and draw 5 new cards. Now Five God Dragon destroy his Sparkman with Divine Element Blast." (Jaden: 100 LP)

"Wow, I can't take any more of those blasts. That monster is more powerful than Zane's Cyber End Dragon" Jaden said.

"I set 2 cards and end my turn."

"I draw. I play Dark Factory of Mass Production and bring my 2 Sparkmans back to my hand, then I play the Field spell Skyscraper. Next I play Reinforcement of the Army and draw Elemental Hero Clayman. I set one card in face-down Defense and end my turn.

"First I summon Mirage Dragon. Now Mirage Dragon attack with Illusion Strike." Mirage Dragon rose up and destroyed the face-down card sending the Sparkman to the Graveyard. "Five God Dragon, finish him with Divine Element Blast." (Jaden: 0 LP)

"Wow, that was impressive. I've never seen a monster that strong before. It could probably take on Yugi's God Cards with no problem."

"I'm not so sure, Jaden. While it's attack strength exceeds that of Obelisk, both Ra and Slifer could easily exceed its attack, and then there are their other abilities. I thank your for helping me test my new Deck out, Herr Jaden. I have a card that you will find most useful I believe." Wilheim says as he hands Jaden a card.

"Shining Flare Wingman, are sure I can have this?" Jaden asked.

"I'm quite sure, while the Elemental Heros are useful part of my arsenal, they do not work as well for me as they do you. Plus I have feeling you will need him soon. Now let us head back to the dorms before Syrus and Chumley get lost or hurt looking for you, plus I heard that dinner tonight is Fried Shrimp."

"Fried Shrimp, come let's go. If we don't get there early there won't be any left."


End file.
